christmas at sea
by duckmadgirl
Summary: Hammersley has drawn the short straw and been tasked with a patrol over Christmas. not everyone is pleased and plans have been interrupted can the crew make it the best possible Christmas.
1. Chapter 1- blue christmas

Mike was sat in his cabin on Hammersley. He had just returned from NAVCOM annoyed and deflated. With Christmas he had discovered Hammersley was on the rota to be at sea over Christmas. They had been given 4 days shore leave and then they would be on patrol for 21 days meaning they would be at sea on Christmas day and well in to the new year. Despite the shore leave this was going to be hard on most of the crew. Kate walked passed his cabin. Seeing the frustration on his face she knocked on the open door.

"Sir" she called "how did you get on at NAVCOM?" she asked  
"not good X, we are at sea over Christmas" he sighed  
"what!" Kate closed the door "I thought Kingston..."  
"yeah so did I but its us. Can you get everyone on the main deck so we..."  
Kate gave him daggers through her eyes it wasn't her fault  
"so I can tell everyone the bad news. Oh and we do get 4 days shore leave"  
"yes Sir but you know they are not going to be happy."  
"I know but as you once coined it. We have to do as the Navy says and learn to like it" he smiled at her.  
"I'll go get everyone on deck" she smiled Turing to leave  
"Thanks. And X do you think you could organise a secret Santa for the crew might help keep morel up"  
"sure shall we say $20"  
"sounds good make sure all officers are included as well."

Kate had called everyone on to the deck and they were all waiting for mike.  
Nav walked over to was unusual that everyone was called to deck especially as they were in port.  
"X what's this about?" She asked  
Pulling her away from the others slightly " we are going to be on patrol over Christmas and new years "  
"damn I was so looking forward to spending it with my mother" she said mock disappointed. "I thought Kingston was suppose to be out and we were on shore"  
"so did mike" Kate smiled weakly. Secretly she was glad to be at sea. She didn't get on with her family and Christmas was another reminder that she was alone and her mother would dig it in.  
Mike walked out on to deck still in his whites. Calling everyone's attention  
"okay I have some good news and bad news"  
"Sir what's happened" some one called from the back  
" well good news is that we have 4 days shore leave"  
There were some cheers from some of the junior crew.  
"what's the bad news" swain asked though he knew the answer  
"the shore leave does mean we will be on patrol earlier than we expected and that we will be at sea on Christmas day."  
The cheers were replaced by moans. Patrols over Christmas always dragged and felt cold and lonely.  
"look I know its far from ideal but I do have some ideas on how to make it the best possible Christmas. Starting with a secret Santa. X." He looked over to Kate indicating for her to step forward and explain the rules

"Sir. Right its simple enough pull a name out the hat and then you buy that person a gift stick this name on and then we will guess who its off on Christmas day. I think $20 is a good amount to spend you can get something for less." Kate had all the names in her hat and called everyone up one by one to draw a name out. No one thankfully pulled out their own name to her relief.

Everyone left the ship with mixed feelings. It was great to have 4 days shore leave and know they wouldn't be crash sailed but most were filled with dread of dropping the bombshell on families that they would be at sea on Christmas day.  
Kate was one of the last to leave the ship. After changing in to her civvies she was walking off the ship to meet everyone in the local bar. She walked passed Mikes cabin. Seeing he was still there. She poked her head round the open door.

"you coming for a drink Sir. Everyone is having a festive tipple on account we will be at sea for Christmas so wont be able to have one"  
Looking up he smiled to see her. "I'll be over in a minute I just have some things I need to sort out before we sail and it cant wait."  
"okay, what's your poison?" she asked  
"if you have to ask then you clearly don't know me Kate" he winked at her  
Smiling back at him "see you over there. Don't take too long don't think I could take being stood up at Christmas"  
Upon leaving she found that Nav was still standing on the quay side waiting for her.  
"the boss coming?" she asked as they walked along  
"yeah he's just finishing some things up and he will be along" she smiled  
"so who did you get?" Nav smiled  
"Mike what about you?"  
"oh I got ET worst luck he is impossible to shop for"  
" and how would you know" Kate asked grinning even though she knew that her friend had been secretly dating him for several months"  
" alright what about the boss. What you going to get him"  
"I have no idea" Kate smiled as they walked in to the bar.

The lads were already enjoying them selves deep in a drinking game organised by Buffer. Ordering drinks for herself and one ready for Mike she joined them at the table but stayed out of the game. The last time she got drunk she had ended up embarrassing her self and drinking games organised by Buffer were known to be dangerous.

Back on Hammersley Mike opened a red jewellery box. Inside was a elegant anchor pendent with a small diamond hanging on a silvery chain. Snapping the box shut he put it back in his draw. He had no idea on how he was going to give it to her now. He was going to be at sea over Christmas and wouldn't see dry land till the new year. Picking up his bag he decided he would leave it for now and decide what to do later.

He left the ship and headed straight for the bar. He had several days to figure everything out. For now his mind was focused on making this the best Christmas possible for all the crew.  
Meeting the others in the bar he made sure he had a round or 2 in. Swain was the only one not joining them. Understandably he had headed straight home to be with Sally and Chloe speeding as much time with them over the next few days. Chloe would no dubitably would be upset and heartbroken that daddy wouldn't be there on Christmas morning to see her open the presents from farther Christmas.

Kate returned home glad to be in her own bed and not being rocked about in her rack. She emptied the contains of her sea bag in to the washing basket deciding she would deal with it tomorrow. Curling up on the sofa she watched a cheesy Christmas film as it would more than likely be the last chance she would have.  
Looking at the bag she had left on the table beside her. She pulled out the box in side and opened it. Looking at the watch inside she sighed. Setting the watch so it showed the right time. She turned it over and looked at the engraving she had put on the back. How was she going to give this to him now. She had planned a romantic Christmas curled up with him and only him. Shutting the outside world out and now she would be stuck at sea until the new year and wouldn't be able to give it to him.

 **Okay so here's where I need your help. I live in the uk so have absolutely no idea what Christmas is like in oz. Please can any of my Aussie readers please please please send me Christmas traditions. What foods do you eat, how do you decorate your homes (Christmas trees?) please review and let me know what you think. Love as always duckmadgirl xx**


	2. Chapter 2- pre christmas madness

Three days in too shore leave Kate decided that she had no choice but to brave the shops. It was the last shopping weekend before Christmas and the shops were heaving and rammed to the rafters. As soon as she arrived she wanted to leave but with no other option as she had to find the last minute presents she needed which included her secret Santa for Mike. Her parents were sorted she had ordered flowers and had them delivered to her parents address down in Sidney. There was annoying and cheesy Christmas music being blasted out of the sound system. The same old songs being played on a loop was enough to give anyone a headache.

Wandering around in the pre-Christmas daze she hadn't a clue of what to get but just wanted to get out fast. She was so pre-occupied that she didn't hear her name being called.

"Kate!" The owner if the voice put her hand on the shoulder

Spinning around as it made her jump, she saw Nav grinning. Laughing at the stance Kate had took ready to fight.

"Nikki what did you do that for you made me jump"

"sorry Kate" Nav tried to compose her self "if you could have seen you could have seen your self though. I did call over about 3 times"

"yeah sorry about that. I'm trying to drown out the music its so cheesey"

"tell me about it. What brings you to this madhouse?"

"secret Santa. I have only been hear half a hour and I already want to go home"

"same. Fancy a coffee and then we can go hunt together could really do with some help finding inspiration I have no idea what to get ET"

"same. Everything I see is ether wont do or is way out of budget" Kate smiled. She was grateful to have her friend there to help.

The coffee shop was the only shop in the whole mall that was empty. They both thought that everyone more than likely had the same ideology that it would be rammed so were avoiding it. Once they had finished their coffees they once again braved the crowds of the mall and more people seemed to arrived

"give me a FFV and a hostile boarding any day. At least I know what I am doing with that" Kate turned to Nav Joking

"well I hope that this patrol will at least be a Q..." Nav started

Kate shoved her hand over her friends mouth to shut her up. " Nav surely you have been in the navy and on patrol boats long enough to know we never ever say that word unless we are wishing it to the Kingston"

"what's wrong with Q..." she started "that word"

"because as soon as you say it in regards to any operation it is bound to go tango uniform"

Kate lead Nav in to one of the large department stores in the hope that they would be able to find something for the secret Santa.

"so how many presents have you got left to get?" Nav asked picking things up at random and putting them down.

"well just the crew my secret Santa and I was going to get Chloe something as we've taken swain away for Christmas"

"wow we better get cracking. I just need to get my secret Santa and then I am done"

Wandering around they soon came to the toy department and started looking for Chloe. Looking along the shelves Kate suddenly got inspiration. She pulled a large box off the shelf. It was perfect for her Secret Santa gift

"what do you think of this for the Secret Santa?" she asked

Nav turned to look at her. "now that's cute" she grinned

"I know its perfect. What you going to get ET"

Looking at the shelf she was stood next to she saw the perfect gift.

"this" she cried pulling a large plush toy off of the shelf.

"wow that's umm inventive" Kate grinned

Returning home the trip had taken much longer than Kate had hoped or planned for. Dumping her bags in the hall she was grateful for the charity gift wrap service they had come across. It was one of the jobs she hated about presents and she usually just put it all in bags.

Opening the bottle of wine she had in the fridge and poured herself a large glass. Sitting on the sofa she tried to relax and un-wined. Promising her self that next year she would order it all on line before the first of December. She was happy that she would be at sea and wouldn't have to endure the madness of the Boxing day sales.

She was interrupted by the shrill ringing of her phone. Looking at the caller ID she could see it was her mother. Not something she really wanted to do. Talking to her mother was like having teeth pulled. Painful and left a nasty after taste. Picking up the phone she counted to three before she answered

"mum" she grimaced forcing a smile even though her mum was several hours away and couldn't actually see her.

"Katie darling how are you" her mums crystal cut voice boomed down the phone.

"fine mum" Kate sighed she hated when her mum called her Katie

"that's good. Now daddy and I were wondering when and what time your flight was so daddy can come and pick you up"

"mum I told you I wasn't coming down this year and we had notice for sea so I am on patrol on Christmas"

"well that's not good. Is there no way you can get some one else to cover it. You need to be with your family" there was a emphasis on the you and your.

Kate could feel her blood boiling. Her mum at times had a self righteous idea of her self. " no I cant I am the Executive officer and second in command. There is no one else who can do the job. We all have families. Our medical officer had a 3 year old daughter who he has to leave and wont get to see her open the presents Santa has brought." Kate snapped

"there is no need to take that tone with me Kate. I simply pointed out that you should be with your family"

"well I am" Kate called back harshly. Softening her voice " look we are out till the new year. I will call when I am back and maybe you could come to Cairns"

She could hear her mum puffing and sighing on the other end. Contemplating the idea of leaving Sidney.

" look darling I have to go the Masons have arrived and I am terribly busy with this party"

Kate could practically hear her mums stiff upper lip sticking out.

"bye mum. Happy Christmas" Kate called but could already hear the tone indicating her mum had hung up.

Why did her mum always get to her like this. She wouldn't come to Cairns she never approved of Kates Naval career. Her mum didn't even come to her passing out when she completed her training as a junior sailor or when she graduated from Watsons bay having gained her commission and became a officer. To hell with it she thought. She was spending Christmas with her family. Hammersley was one big happy family and this Christmas will, be the best possible Christmas even if they were in the middle of the sea

 **okay so I know Kates family are not mentioned but I had this idea when watching Gilmore Girls and thought that it could be the thing with Kates family also with her nickname at AFDA being Perfect princess I though maybe it had something to do with her background. as always let me know what you think. I would also like to thank Joined and Sea Healer for their help in letting me know what a Aussie Christmas is like. please continue to review**

 **Duckmadgirl xxx**


	3. Chapter 3-deck the halls

Kate awoke on the morning of the finial day of shore leave. It was a Sunday so all was quiet outside. Looking at her alarm clock which was flashing 7:00. Rolling over she tried to get back to sleep she wanted a lie-in as it was the last chance she would have for at least 3 weeks with being on watch that.

She was just drifting back in to sleep when her mobile began buzzing loudly next to her. Reaching out she picked it up and saw that mikes number was flashing on the display.

"hello" she yawned still half asleep

"Kate. Its mike" he said cheerfully. It annoyed her that he could be so happy and cheerful at this time on a Sunday when he didn't actually have to be up at a un godly hour.

"I know. What do you want" she pushed her self up sitting up against the pillows rubbing her eyes to remove the sleep.

"I was wondering if you could come down to Hammersley and help me sort some things out"

"sure what time?" she hoped it would be later that afternoon but knowing mike it wouldn't be.

"8:30, I'll bring coffee"

"it will take more than a coffee Mike Flynn" she joked as she hung up.

Sliding out of bed she went round picking up the things she would need for sea and packed them in to her sea bag. Before changing in to her whites It would save her a job later and she could leave it on Hammersley and it would be one less thing to remember in the morning. She also picked up the bag with all the gifts she had brought. She would leave them there as well.

When Kate arrived she found Mike on the bridge routing around in a large cardboard box pulling out different Christmas decorations and putting them in piles. Most of them looked like they belonged in the 1980's .

"sir" she announced her self

"Kate right on time" mike smiled looking at his watch

"Mike when you said sort things out, I thought you meant action plans and watch rotas, not turn the ship in to a Santa's grotto."

"we can sort that out tomorrow" he said pulling out a string of fairy lights. This was shortly followed by a Christmas tree.

"right what do you want me to do" she sighed putting her hat on the side

"do you not want your coffee first" mike grinned holding it a little our of her reach

"hand it over Flynn" she made a grab for it Laughing

"okay here you go" he was dodging Kate who was hitting him in all directions

"thank you" she smiled sipping it and grimacing as it had gone slightly cold. "so can we actually do this. Put all this up on the ship. NAVCOM doesn't mind"

"its my ship and I want it to look festive" mike replied in a way that made him sound about 5 years old.

"so I take that as a no"

"oh don't be such a scrooge Kate its a bit of fun"

"I am not I am just being practical. What if we have covert operations. We can hardly sneak up on FFV's if we are lit up like a Christmas tree"

"fine you go put the tree up in the office which we are defiantly allowed an then you will have plausible deniability if anything is said"

Several hours later Hammersley had been transformed in to a Christmas wonderland of tinsel and lights. It could rival Santa's workshop in Lapland. A Christmas tree stood in pride of place in the ships office and mike also had a tiny tree on the bridge. Kate was down below putting the finishing touches to the corridor that held the galley. She had made sure it was low key and simple. They were after all still a fully working war ship and needed to maintain as such.

Mike appeared from the bridge.

"what do you think?" Kate asked standing back to admire her work

"very nice" he said entering the galley and pouring himself a cup of coffee

"why thank you" she smiled coyly before she was interrupted by the ringing of her phone

"Kate... I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink" mike asked but could see she was distracted by her phone frustratingly pressing the call reject button. "everything alright? Kate ?" he asked

"sorry" she looked up. Slowly coming back in to this world

"I said is everything alright"

"oh yeah fine. Just my mum wont get the message that I am not schlepping down to Sidney for Christmas"

"you don't get on?

"no. She thinks that the navy is beneath me. She refused to talk to me through out training or come to passing out. She also refused to come to my graduation from AFDA when I did my officers training. She actually said that some one else should cover me because I needed to be with family"

Kates phone buzzed again and once again it was her mother.

"oh go away" she cursed pressing reject again

"are you sure your alright"

"I'm fine " she insisted "look are we done I have some stuff I need to finish up at home before tomorrow"

"yes. See you tomorrow at 8:00"

"Sir" she saluted him and made her way off Hammersley

She arrived home to over 50 messages on her answer machine all from her mum. She deleted them all with out listening to them. She knew it would just be her moaning about yesterday or something like how she always put the navy before her own family. The fact being the navy and the crew of Hammersley had been more of a family to her than her own had. She would be at sea tomorrow and she liked being at sea more than anything. Something about the chase was thrilling and knowing she was defending Australia and doing something worth while with her life and not just stuck at home attending endless tea parties like her mother did and wanted her to do.

 **okay I hope you enjoy. I am really grateful for all your help about a Australian Christmas it is really interesting to see how people celebrate the festive season**


	4. Chapter 4 christmas sails

Hammersley departed Cairns at 10 am on the 20th of December. The mood on board was low. The 4 days of shore leave had been bittersweet. On one hand it was great to have 4 days off but it was tinged with sadness in the knowledge that they would have to leave family and friends on shore and be away from their loved ones on Christmas day. The leave had gone all to quick and there wasn't any time to spend with family. It was a full 21 day patrol sailing along the Coral and Arfura seas.

Bomber was down in the galley looking at various different recipes she was trying to plan the meals for the coming week which included Christmas day. It was proving tough as she wanted to cook a proper Christmas dinner, well Mike had told her that's what she had to; to make everything seem normal. She had to fit cooking this dinner in with normal duties and was working in a very limited space with a small oven. There was a up side she could cook some things in advance and store them in the stores and she could prep some of the veg the night before but it would still prove a challenge.

She was distracted when Buffer entered the galley, he began crashing around looking through cupboards

"can I help you Buff " she asked

"just came in for a coffee... and I will pinch one of these" he reached over to pinch one of the chocolate cookies that were on the side that had just come out of the oven. "ow sh..." he swore loudly catching his wrist on the side of the hot tray.

" you okay buffer. Get it under the tap now"

"for how long?"

"10 minuets... at least"

10 minuets later Bomber examined buffers wrist. It was only a superficial burn leaving only a red mark along the wrist that would be painful for a few hours but not too serious and didn't need expert medical attention back at base.

"ow that hurt" buffer called as Bomber held his wrist

"1 I haven't even touched it yet and 2 stop moving and pulling and it wont hurt, you big baby and there is nothing even there to hurt"

"well it still hurts" he sniffed pretending to be in pain

"baby" she teased "that will teach you to grab"

On the bridge Kate was in control of the ship with Swain steering.

"how was Chloe when you left?"

"heart broken she didn't want me to leave." Swain sighed. He loved his job and being at sea but he had missed so much of his daughters short life even missed her birth and he was missing so much more "she didn't understand why I cant be there with her on Christmas day. Sally told her that I had to go and that I was on special assignment and that we were looking after Santa as he flies across Australia" he smiled weakly

"bless oh I am sorry Swain" Kate looked at him it was a pain this would be the first Christmas that Chloe would actually remember and be old enough to actually enjoy the magic

"what for? Its not your fault. Its the navy. We just have to get on and do as we're told"

" yeah but still missing Christmas is pretty crap. I'll have a word with the boss see if there is any way of a video call home on Christmas day for you" she smiled

"that would be fantastic Ma'am if you can" swain smiled and you could instantly see his mood lifted

Back in the Galley Buffer was still moaning about his wrist, complaining to bomber as she was trying to finish lunch.

"Buffer don't you have something else to do" she sighed "I am trying to finish lunch here unless you want to starve"

"nope" he grinned as she was so easy to wind up.

"well would you mind buggering off and letting me do my job"

"is there nothing you can do about my wrist" he held it

"no there bloody isn't. Go and see swain if it is bothering you but he will say the same as me there is nothing"

"but he isn't as good as you"

Putting her knife down she turned to look at him

"and I am sure he will be thrilled to hear you say that" she looked in to his deep brown eyes. Trying to read where his mind was going.

He grinned at her "well he's not around and it can be our secret"

Why did he have to do that to her. When ever he was around her heart skipped a beat, when he smiled she could feel her self go giddy

"I... umm I have ... I need to go get something out of the stores" she stammered just needing to escape. Once out of the galley she lent against the wall what was happening to her. She was normally cool as a cucumber especially around guys but when she was alone around him she was a wreck.

Kate was staring out to sea. It was clear and calm hardly a wave in site they had been sailing north for several hours when mike entered the bridge

"X everything okay" he walked up standing next to her.

"sir nothing on radar and nothing to report" she smiled sliding off the chair and pulling the binoculars over her head her plat getting slightly caught in the strap. She handed them to him and went to move to one side so he could take his seat.

"thanks" he smiled at her brushing his thumb along her hand has he removed the binoculars from hers. It was a moment between them, no one else saw and Kate smiled back at him

"oh sir can I have a word later its not a matter of life or death I just wanted to run something past you"

"sure, I'll come find you later"

 **okay thanks for reading. for those who have asked about the season it is set around it is sort of 4 but ET didn't die. please read and leave a review I love to know what you think and I love your help and ideas on how I can become a better writer. love duckmadgirl xx**


	5. Chapter 5-twas the day before christmas

The first few days of the patrol were fairly quiet and Christmas eve was soon upon the crew. Kate was sat in the officers mess trying to assemble a gingerbread house or in her case it was a gingerbread Hammersley. It wasn't going well. As soon as she had one side up and stable the other one would fall down. She had just got it all stable and was adding thee gun turret for the typhoon when it all caved in on its self snapping in two as it did. She let out a frustrated sigh as Nav walked in.

"what on earth is that?" she asked sitting opposite.

"gingerbread Hammersley" Kate replied proudly

"it looks like Hammersley has gone through a cyclone and ended up at the bottom of a reef" Nav laughed

"its not that bad is it?" Kate asked tilting her head

"well just don't give up the day job" Nav grinned

"what's that suppose to mean I did very well at cookery when I was at school"

" remember bombers birthday cake for her 21st. It was semi-frozen and looked liked the Bi-product of a horse"

"that wasn't my fault. We hardly have a Michelin star kitchen on this tub and I could hardly get it out easily so we could keep it a surprise"

"well don't go entering bake off" Nav grinned teasing her friend

"what ever" Kate walked out sulking abandoning her gingerbread in the mess. It wouldn't last long. The lads would devour it before too long

Bomber was in the galley surrounded by at least 50 different pots and pans, plates and dishes. She was getting stressed out. The kitchen didn't have much room the best of times and she had planned everything down to the tee with Navy precision but things were not going to plan and it didn't help that they had a boarding which put a kibosh on all her timings and plans. It would have been okay if they had achieved something but there was no sign of a illegal catch so all they could do was give the crew a warning and escort them back to international waters

She was cursing at a pan of milk that had boiled over for the custard she was making for a trifle, when Buffer walked in.

"what's for lunch I'm starving"

"Buffer do one I am trying to cook"

"can I not just get a coffee and a butty" he gave her cute puppy dog eyes and fluttered is eyes

"out" she pointed to the door

"fine" he sulked shoving his hand in the biscuit barrel and took out a hand full of biscuits "it doesn't have to be perfect you know" he called over his shoulder

Kate was sat in the CO's chair looking out to sea. The waters ahead were clear and calm. As mike would say it was a perfect Navy day. Nav walked in carrying 2 cups of coffee and 2 large pieces of the gingerbread from earlier.

"here you go X" she smiled handing over the mug. "well despite its appearance the gingerbread Hammersley has gone down well. I only just managed to get these two pieces. ET was on the prowl after them"

Kate laughed. It was typical of the lads on board to always be after any form of cakes and biscuits. On more than one occasion Kate had resorted to hiding her favourite biscuits in her cabin so they were out of the reach of anyone but her.

Swain was seated at the radar

"Ma'am I think you need to look at this" there was a tone of panic in his voice

"what is it Swain" She turned to look at the radar. There was a fast moving target circling the ship. "CO to the Bridge" she called over the PA system hoping that Mike would sense the urgency in her voice

Mike rushed on to the bridge

"what is it X?" he asked

"sir you need to see this" Kate pointed to the radar. The target was staying the same distance away from the ship and appeared to be above them but they couldn't see anything

"what is that" he asked looking at the EOD which just showed open seas

"we don't know. It had remained with us for the last 3 minuets and hasn't changed speed or anything. Its above us so it could be a drone" Nav chimed in

"okay" mike said remaining calm. "x call solo stations and get everyone available on look out and make sure the gunner of the watch is available"

"sir" Kate called making the announcement before exiting and standing on deck looking at the skies. She noticed a shadow pass over her several times a second. Looking up at the radar tower she saw a Santa and his sleigh spinning around.

"sir" she called "I think I have found our tail" she said pointing up at the sleigh as mike came out of the bridge

"X call everyone on to deck I want the culprit of this practical joke caught

"Sir" she called grabbing the radio. "all personal to the main deck that is all"

Once everyone was assembled on the bridge mike stepped foreword

"I want to know who did this." He held up the sleigh he had detached from the radar. "it is a serious matter. Who ever did this could face being dismissed from the Navy. They have put this ship on high alert endangering us all, it was irresponsible"

Nobody stepped forward. Each looking at each other knowing it wasn't them but wondering who it was.

"if you don't want to come forward publicly then I will give you 30 minuets to come to the ships office. Dismissed"

29minuits and 30 seconds later

There was a knock at the door.

"come in" mike called looking at Kate

Spider opened the door

"Spider I am guessing you have something to tell us" mike asked

" I did put the sleigh on the tower but not on the radar the wind must have blown it in to the radar. I never meant for this to happen. I only meant it as a joke..."

"joke or not seaman Webb you put the entire ship on high alert. It was stupid and reckless..." Kate tried to remain calm but Spiders stupidity was winding her up.

" Thank you for your honesty Seaman Webb. I need to discuss how we are going to deal with this. You are dismissed."

"Sir... Ma'am" spider saluted and turned on his heal to leave.

"so what are we going to do? You should really inform NAVCOM it is a serious misconduct..." Kate began

" I know X but he is a brilliant sailor and could go far. You once wanted to recommend him to frigates. I think we can deal with this between ourselves and not get NAVCOM involved"

"but..."

"come on Kate where is your Christmas spirit we will give him a warning and make him give the tower a deep clean. If he does something else stupid then we can go further"

" your the boss Sir" Kate sighed unhappily.

She left mike in the office she was on Last dog watch so wanted to get some SCRAN before she was on watch. Tomorrow was Christmas and a new day. She just hoped there would be no drama she had enough of that this holiday

 **okay so sorry I have been quiet I have had this finished for a few days but my stupid... I mean lovely computer has been playing up so I have managed to get enough charge to get this up. next chapter is Christmas. let me know what you think.**

 **duckmadgirl xx**


	6. Chapter 6 merry christmas everybody

Christmas day came like it did every year and mike was on the bridge looking out to sea. The sea was just beginning to creep up over the horizon. The clock just clicked to 06:00. He began flicking through his I-pod trying to find the perfect song. He eventually found the perfect one. Connecting his I-pod to the sound system and turned up the volume.

Kate was lying in her rack. She had been awake for several hours un able to get back to sleep after being on middle watch. Picking up her phone she realised it was after 6 and she could hear the ship slowly come alive. Straining her ears slightly she could hear Christmas music playing. Knowing Mike was on the bridge she grinned. His taste in music was questionable. She made her way up to the bridge. Mike didn't hear or see her enter. Standing at the door Kate tried to hide her laughter. Mike was lip-syncing to the new song that had begun. With the finial few seconds of the song mike cranked up the volume so it was beyond loud.

"its chrrrrriiiiissssttttmaaaaassss" blasted out of the speakers in a accent Kate didn't recognise she also heard a fair few curse words being yelled from the junior sailors cabins.

Making her self known "er what the hell is this" she asked making Mike jump

"only the best Christmas song ever by the best rock band from the UK."

Kates face drew a blank she had no clue she hadn't heard the song before

"its Slade Merry Xmas Everybody"

"right it just sounds like a lot of noise to me and you have woken the whole ship"

"well that was kind of the idea it is almost 7... now is that pancakes I can smell"

Kate laughed he always seemed to be thinking about his stomach. She followed him down to the galley. Bomber had laid on a lavish pancake bar. Fluffy pancakes a wide array of fruits and different sauces and syrups.

Mike had left his I-pod plugged in providing a soundtrack for their Christmas . once breakfast was finished everyone set about there duties. And the seas were fairly quiet no one but them working on this fine Christmas day. Bomber had locked her self in the galley with a note stuck on the door saying she was not to be disturbed at any cost upon pain of death with a P.S saying that meant Buffer. She was remaining calm on the out side but inside she was like a headless chicken. It was the first time she had cooked a Christmas dinner and she was at sea, it was a challenge but she was rising to it and enjoying it.

The morning flew by and it was soon time for Christmas dinner. Bomber had managed to put on a lavish spread despite only having a tiny galley kitchen and being in the middle of the seas. There was a wonderful roast turkey and roast glazed ham. Crispy fluffy roast potatoes and creamy buttery mashed potatoes., roast parsnips and sprouts cooked to perfection. Yorkshire puddings and gravy and not to mention cranberry sauce, bread sauce and parsley sauce. For dessert there was summer berry pavlova and a trifle.

All the crew were eating together. Mike had a table moved in to the senior sailors mess going in to the adjoining office so they could all be together and not separated by rank and position on the ship. Everyone who wasn't on watch took there seats. There were crackers and some one had even brought non alcoholic beer on board for a festive tipple.

Mike stood up at the head of the table to make a speech before everyone tucked in.

"I know it is far from perfect that we are on patrol and away from our loved ones but we are together and bomber has cooked a wonderful lunch. So I only have one thing left to say and that is merry Christmas." He held his glass aloft and made the toast.

They all tucked in and marvelled at the food. Once they had all eaten and were stuffed they all opened the Secret Santa gifts. They opened them at the same time and all had a laugh at what they had been given. Showing them in turn they tried to guess who had give who what. Mike went first turning the box around to show the crew. Inside was a yellow bath duck dressed in Navy smarts. Grinning he knew exactly who gave him this.

"I think my secret Santa is Kate?"

Kate smiled indicating that he was right. She was next to open hers. Pulling it out of the box it was a yellow fluffy duck dressed in a princess dress but with hard black "navy" boots. It also came with a birth certificate with the name Princess Perfect on. Kate smiled it reminded her of her training at AFDA.

"thank you to... Mike who is my secret Santa" she laughed she loved her teddy

"you are most welcome" he grinned

Buffer decided that he would go next and pulled out a large Soap on a rope. On one side it said Face and on the other it said Arse

"wow now I can tell the difference" he grinned "thank you Swaino"

"not me mate" swain laughed

Bomber gave the game away that that was off her as she couldn't stop laughing

"thank you bomber"

Everyone had great laughs at all the gifts. In return Buffer had got Bomber a pink fluffy cow girl hat. Nav and ET had drawn each other. ET gave Nav a blue crystal heart necklace and she gave him a cuddly ET toy

Everyone howled at RO's Gift from charge which was a grow your own girlfriend doll.

"well even Robert deserves a kiss under the mistletoe" he grinned laughing even more at RO's unimpressed face.

Charge was given a book called conspiracy theories for dummies from Swain which he loved. Some of the other crew not so much.

"Swaino! Do you have to encourage him" buffer called

Swain was given a toy doctors kit from Spider. The worst gift was given by RO to spider it was a book of Knots.

"Robert you do know the whole idea of secret Santa is to have a laugh." Charge called

"well, I don't see the point of buying people useless tat they are not going to use"

As soon as dinner was over there was no time to breath or even have chance to have some Christmas cheer. Everyone went back to there duties. It was a slight downer after all the fun of the secret Santa. It did mean however that they were one step closer to being at home and back with there loved ones. But also Christmas was not over yet and there was more fun to come

 **okay hope you enjoy and I will write more soon please let me know what you think**

 **Duckmadgirl xx**


	7. christmas playlist

okay so this is not a proper chapter am aiming to have the next one up before Christmas but am a buzzy bee so fingers crossed. here is a Christmas playlist to enjoy. the songs in bold italics will be the songs that I imagined being played on Hammersley in my story

 ** _Jona Lewie -_** _**Stop the Calvary**_

 _ **Wham- Last Christmas**_

Taylor Swift - Christmas Must be something more

 _ **Wizzard - I Wish it could be Christmas everyday**_

 _ **Shaking Stevens -Merry Christmas Everyone**_

Elmo and patsy- Grandma _got ran over by a reindeer_

 ** _Jose Feliciano- Feliz Navidad_**

Hilary Duff -jingle bell rock (other versions are available but this one is good)

Taylor swift last Christmas (this one is really good I prefer it to Whams version (the original))

 _ **Elvis - Blue Christmas**_

 _ **Tom Jones & Cerys Matthews- baby its cold outside **_

Mel & Kim Rocking around the Christmas Tree

Mariah Cary -All i want for Christmas is you

Taylor Swift -Silent night

 _ **Cliff Richards Mistletoe and wine**_

 _ **Jackson 5 I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause**_

 _ **Paul McCartney wonderful Christmas time**_

Kelly Clarkson- underneath the tree

Taylor Swift White Christmas

Taylor Swift Santa Baby

Faith Hill - Where are you Christmas ?

 _ **pogues FT Kirsty McCall Fairy tale of New York**_

 _ **Chris De Burgh A space man came travelling**_

Boney M Marys boy child

 _ **Band aid 84 Do they know its Christmas (feed the world) (there are 3 versions by the band aid charity all are good)**_

Chris Rea Driving home for Christmas

Leona Lewis One more sleep

Bing Crosby and David Bowie - Little drummer boy

Jackson 5 Santa clause is coming to town

Elton John Step in to Christmas

John Lennon and yoko ono Happy Xmas (war is over)

josh Groban Believe (polar express)

Kate winslet What If (on a Christmas carol film)

so this is just a small selection on songs that I love to listen to at this time of year. if you want to listen they are all on youtube

if I don't write before the big day (I am hoping to but have a lot on (don't we all) but I am hoping to have the last Christmas chapter up ) but MERRY CHRISTMAS I hope it is a happy one filled with joy and spending time with your loved ones

love as always Duckmadgirl xxx


	8. Chapter 7 christmas continued

Kate was sat in the shops office. It had been returned to normal as fast as it had been transformed on to a space where they could all eat. The tree still had pride of place and Kate was sat at the computer composing a email back home. Email was her preferred way of talking to her mother. Less painful and she could cut it off at any point. There was still one small box shaped gift left under the tree. Intrigued she pulled it out to see who's it was and who was forgotten in the secret Santa. Though she was sure she had gotten them all out and it wasn't under there after dinner. It had her name on but wasn't signed from anyone. Opening it she found a red jewellery box. Opining the box she saw a elegant anchor pendent with a blue stone hanging on a long silver chain.

"merry Christmas Kate" a voice came from behind her.

Turing around she saw mike leaning against the door.

"I... umm..." Kate tried to speak but no words came out getting out of her seat.

Mike walked up to her standing so they were toe to toe. Kate's heart began to race, looking around she tried to avoid his gaze. She looked up and some one had pinned mistletoe to the celling

"mistletoe" she whispered looking in to his eyes.

Slowly he brushed the stray hairs off of her face. She lent in to his hand looking up at him. He leaned in towards her placing his lips on hers.

Pulling away she turned from his gaze.

"I... I ummm .." she pushed her way out and down to her cabin

Sitting on her rack she tried to process what had happened. She longed for him to kiss her. She was deep in her own thoughts when there was a knock at the door

"Kate..." mikes voice came from the other side "Please can we talk"

She opened the door and looked at him. Wondering what it was he wanted to say. He had always been so against breaking the no fraternization rule especially on the boat.

"you left this in the office" he smiled handing her the box

"thank you" she smiled taking it off him. Kate held on to his hand longer than intended

They were interrupted by Nav returning from her watch.

"X...Sir" she smiled knowingly. "oh Sir Buffers looking for you. He's on the bridge" she said climbing on her rack.

"Thanks Nav" he smiled back "Kate" he nodded before leaving

Kate lay back on her rack managing to hide the jewellery box from her room mate as she knew Nav would ask one too many questions. Closing her eyes she tried to block out her thoughts of mike and Nav's bombardment of questions.

Deciding enough was enough she slid out of her rack and pulled out a smart gift bag from her locker.

"i'm just going to get a drink" she smiled to Nav who wasn't really paying attention and was half asleep already

Slipping out of the cabin she walked along the quiet corridors of the ship till she got to Mikes Cabin. Knocking she made sure he wasn't in before slipping inside. Leaving the bag on his rack she slipped out unnoticed and returned to her own cabin. Making sure Nav was asleep she climbed in to her own bed and tried to get some shut eye before she was on watch in a few hours.

It was after midnight before Mike returned to his cabin. Yawning he almost missed the bag on his rack. Looking at the label it read "To Mike Merry Christmas With Love XO" he recognised the handwriting as Kate's. Opening the bag he pulled out a equally smart looking box with a watch inside. He could tell it was a mariners watch with different time zones in as well as a stopwatch and light to see the face in the dark. Taking off his current watch that was slightly worse of were and temperamental with the time the new one fitted like a glove and was impressively smart. Smiling to him self he lay in his rack thinking he would have to thank Kate when he saw her later.

Kate was sorting her self out for her watch. Opening the box her necklace was in she fastened it around her neck. It hung nice on the chain. Making sure it was hidden underneath her uniform she smiled. Glad to have something that mike had chosen for her close to her heart.

 **so that's Christmas on Hammersley. I shall try and write some more over Christmas but may not get round to it till the weekend. I hope where ever you are in the world that you have a very happy and safe Christmas. I would like to thank my sister HMbookqueen for some of the ideas I used in the last chapter**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS**

 **LOVE Duckmadgirl**


	9. Chapter 8 new years bells

The week between Christmas and new years that normally dragged seemed to drag even more for the crew. Like the rest of the patrol this week was quiet. Even when they did catch a FFV in Australian waters and boarded there wasn't enough evidence to take the crew and that boat back to base. Kate was sat in the CO's chair drumming her fingers on the arm rest in frustration.

"everything alright X? Mike asked from behind her. Smiling at Swain who was steering the ship. They both knew her well enough to see that she was annoyed.

"yes Sir" she turned around and stopped her drumming aware she was being watched. "nothing to report " she stepped down from the CO's chair. "all quiet ... again" she said as she stepped around mike

"you don't want to go saying the Q word Ma'am. Never ever say the Q word as soon as you say it everything goes Tango Uniform"

"well its a good job I am not that superstitious and right now I would be happy with Tango uniform" she said "at least we would have achieved something" she muttered under her breath turning to leave

At that moment Ro pulled of his headphones "sir I am picking up a Mayday call. I cant quite make it out they sound inebriated to be honest"

"put it on speaker RO"

" Mayday , mayday, Mayday this is Barbie Girl urgent assistance required mayday, mayday , may day"

"this should be fun" RO quipped

" Robert" Kate warned

"Ma'am its true though. They all sound drunk and with a boat named Barbie girl ..."

"RO we have a duty to assist to all mayday calls" mike said picking up the radio. "Barbie Girl this is Australian War ship Hammersley what is the nature of your mayday?"

" I don't know" came the voice from the other end the boat just stopped" the voice came from the other end

"okay what's your position"

" I don't know" the voice giggle drunkenly "some where between lizard island and low wooded island"

"big help" Ro chimed in sarcastically

Mike turned to look at RO and shook his head. "Barbie Girl is there any way you can help us any more" the radio fell silent. There was no reply. "Nav how long"

Nav pulled her charts out. "about 4 hours till we reach lizard island

"lets get there "

"sir the points they have given us are 80 miles apart that's a massive search area not to mention that it will be tricky to navigate there are loads of reefs that hug the coast line right the way from Somerset in the north well past cairns and we have to go past cairns to get to low wooded island"

"Nav if anyone can navigate us then you can" mike smiled " X when we get to Thursday island I want every available personnel on deck looking out."

"Sir" Nav and Kate called together.

7 hours in to the search Nav was sat at the EOD looking around trying to find any sign of their missing yacht. Turning to look at the radar

"sir I have a contact on radar baring 2-8-0 " she aimed the EOD on to the position "sir its our missing yacht"

"how can you tell Nav"

"I think you want to take a look" she grinned

The yacht ahead of them was sat stationary and was a bright shade of hot pink

Looking at the EOD and then in the direction of the yacht through his binoculars. He smirked "that's a lot of pink"

"sir they are on a rather large coral reef and we cant get any closer sir if we do we may run aground"

"X take the RHIB with Buffer and ET see what's going on"

It took a matter of minuets for the RHIB to reach the stranded yacht it was clear to see why it was called Barbie girl. Everything inside like the outside was pink. The seats, worktops floors beds even the utensils like cups and plates were pink. The 8 woman on board were also dressed in pink.

Kate boarded at the back on to the yacht. "Australian navy what seems to be the problem?" she asked

"ah well we were sailing towards lizard island coconut bay, its Shelia's hen do and the boat just stopped."

"well that possibly has something to do with the reef you have smashed in to and more than likely obliterated" buffer said. He said it under his breath but Kate still heard him

She whipped her head round and gave him her "death stare" he was right and these woman were drunk but it would do no one any good blaming anyone at thi moment.

"Buffer can you go below and asses the damage see if we can tow back to port?"

Some of the woman were fascinated over ET and draping them selves over him. He was doing nothing to encourage them but then again he was doing nothing to dissuade them ether.

"Leader" Kate shouted in his direction. He jumped back and almost to attention.

"ma'am"

"ET can go and see if the electronics are okay see why they some how managed to land on a reef as large as this."

"ma'am"

Kate walked to the side of the boat and pulled out her radio. "Charlie-82 this is x-ray 82."

"x-ray 82 this is Charlie 82 go a head X" mikes voice crackled over the radio

"sir they seemed to have driven the boat on to the reef. Buffer is checking the Damage and ET is checking the navigation equipment to see why they failed to see this. Though I think I know the answer" she stepped over a empty bottle of Champaign. ", I do recommend that we bring them on Hammersley and take back to cairns."

"Okay X what's the situation like"

"8 POB all female and all rather inebriated..."

"ma'am she aint got much longer the hole is massive and she is taking on water she wont make it back to base even under tow."

"thanks Buffer. ET any clue as to what caused the crash?" Kate yelled towards the wheel house

" no ma'am all the electronics seem to be working fine. I think this may be what caused it." He held up one of several empty bottles of bubbly

They managed to transfer all the woman over to Hammersley safely before the boat went down. One of the woman did trip up the stairs and was caught by ET.

"my Hero" she swooned in to his arms staring up at him

Nav was looking down at them from the look out by the bridge. How could he just allow these woman swoon over him like that. She returned on to the bridge mumbling to her self frustrated at the situation

"Nav how long before we get to base ?" mike called

"what does he even see in her she's a airhead and she is not even his type..." Nav continued to mumble

"Nav?" mike asked

"sorry sir what was the question?" she asked looking towards her CO

"how long to base?"

"oh" Nav pulled her charts towards her "at this speed about 5 hours"

"good" he smiled "we should be docked just in time for the new year. RO get me NAVCOM and patch it through to my cabin please. Nav you have the ship" he called leaving the bridge

"Navigator has the ship" Nav replied taking her seat in the CO's chair

Mike had just got of the phone with NAVCOM when Kate knocked on his cabin door.

"yeah" he called "X what can I do for you"

" oh nothing really I just have those reports for you about the Barbie girl2

"thanks X" he smiled

"some one looks pleased with them selves" Kate grinned

"who wouldn't be. We are heading home and NAVCOM have given us 36 hours shore leave"

"well what about a watch 2 people will need to stay on board even in port shall I prepare a lucky dip well a un-lucky dip"

"ah well I have said I will stay on board and was hoping you would stay with me as the two most senior officers I think we owe the others that"

Kate Sighed "oh all right" she grinned

"thanks X" he smiled "I'll let you tell the crew"

" Sir" she smiled as she left and headed towards the bridge

She walked on to the bridge smiling

"what's happened" Swain asked

"you'll see" she grinned picking up the radio "you hear XO speaking. Thanks to our glorious leader we have been given 36 hours shore leave when we get back to cairns to see the new year in ETA to Cairns 3 hours that is all"

Mike was sat in his cabin smiling to him self there were cheers from all parts of the ship.

Back on the bridge Kate was sat in the CO's chair, with Nav at the radar.

"who's posted on watch X?" she asked

"me and the CO have said we will stay on board and all you can go and enjoy the new year."

"thanks X" Nav smiled

"hey it wasn't my idea the CO kind of made me"

"hey at least you'll be alone" Nav said a glint in her eye

"Not funny Nav" Kate shoved her friend her friend in the arm

They arrived back in Cairns just before 9 pm. Everyone left the ship excited and in civvies heading straight for the bar.

As she left Nav turned to Kate

"Have fun guys. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Or anything I would" she grinned

"bye Nav" Kate Called back.

 **okay here it is. so I think there is one more left with this fic. I hope you enjoy please rate and review next chapter I am hoping to have complete before the new year**


	10. Chapter 9 new years days

Hammersley docked in Cairns just before 9 pm after dealing with the hens and escorting them off the base, the crew turned their attentions to celebrating the new year.

Kate was sat on her rack watching Nav pack a few things in her sea bag to take home with her.

"so what do you have planned ?" Kate asked

"just going to the pub with the guys, try not to let ET drink me under the table then sleep off the hangover till we sail again." Nav grinned.

"sounds like fun. Remember little old me stuck on this tub not even able to have a glass of bubbles to see the new year in" Kate sighed.

"it wont be that bad I am sure." Nav grinned

They were interrupted by Bomber knocking on the door.

"you ready Nav?" she asked

"yeah coming." Nav zipped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder and headed for the door. Followed by Kate up on to the deck.

Kate watched the lads all climb over the gangway "BYE X they all called." All ready sounding like they were enjoying the festivities. She smiled at them giving a small wave. Whishing she hadn't agreed to watch with Mike.

Nav was walking over the gang way when she turned back and looked at Kate, "hey X don't do anything I wouldn't do... or anything I would" she grinned

"bye Nav" Kate shouted back, turning back and walking towards the bridge.

Mike walked on to the bridge carrying two mugs of coffee.

"here you go Kate" he handed her one of the mugs.

"thanks" she smiled taking the mug. Warming her hands on it. There was a awkward silence between them. Kate broke it first. "so do you have any new years resolutions sir ?" she asked.

"I don't really make them" he smiled taking a sip of his coffee. Secretly he did he wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how he wanted them to be together but he was keeping that to him self. "what about you?"

"oh just the usual drop a dress size or 2 stop drinking get fitter eat healthier." She smiled "and find Mr Right" she grinned looking at him over her mug eyes glinting. He was Mr right for her but it was impossible they couldn't be together not whilst both serving on Hammersley and she had grown to love being on the patrol boats.

"you have 5 new years resolutions?" he asked smiling trying not to laugh

"yes what's wrong with that?" she shot back in defence.

"nothing, I mean some of them you don't need. But hey what do I know" he reached out to take her hand.

All the crew headed to the bar that was close to the base and their usual hang out when not at sea. There was a New Years Eve Party in full swing when they got there with karaoke and a live band as the entertainment. It was only 9 30 and the place was already packed it was hard to find any where to sit. After finding a space large enough that they could all sit down, together. They had barely all sat down when a tray of drinks arrived.

"who ordered." Nav asked confused

"not me" came a round of replies from the others.

"compliments of X and CO" the waitress said as she put the tray down "they say happy new year and to enjoy your selves.

"GO X" bomber cheered laughing "Cheers" she lifted her glass aloft and began downing the drink

It was a tight squeeze all crammed round the one table. Swain downed the last dregs of his drink and stood up to leave.

"and where are you going Swaino" Buffer called across the table

" home. If sally finds out I am in port and I spent most of my free time in the pub she will kill me." He waved as he left "happy new year guys"

Kate returned to the bridge after completing the 22:00 check.

"all clear" she smiled sitting down in front of the console.

"Very good X" mike smiled

"okay New years resolutions ... go" bomber called downing a shot some one had brought her

"well I am going to quit smoking" Buffer declared

The others snorted, trying not to laugh. Buffer said he would quit smoking at least every month and didn't.

"I'll give you a month" spider laughed

"okay Spide what's yours" buffer asked annoyed

"I don't make them then there is nothing to break." He grinned downing the last of his pint.

"what's yours Bomber?" Nav Asked

"ummm. Cook less chips and get you to eat more veggies " she grinned

"we are not Rabbits bomber we are men and we need manly food like chips"

"charge don't worry I was only joking." She laughed at his horrified face

The evening flew by and before they knew it, there was 15 minuets left of the year. Kate was looking out of the tiny window of the bridge.

"Kate come with me a minuet." Mike was by the door that lead out on to the deck.

"sir we cant leave the ship" she stammered wondering what he was planning

"who says anything about leaving the ship." He lead them out to the ladder to the top of the bridge. Climbing up out his hand "come on Kate we can watch the fireworks from up here." He smiled

"sir are we even allowed up here" she asked

"well if any one askes we are checking the mast" he grinned

"Sir" she smiled shaking her head.

He pulled out 2 Champaign flutes . filling them he handed one to Kate.

"Relax Kate its only lemonade, no need to get your knickers in a twist" he grinned. She was still princess perfect and had to make sure no rules were being broken.

"5,4,3,2,1 HAPPY NEW YEAR" cheers rang out across the bar

Bomber slipped out and on to the deck. Looking out at the harbour the sky was alight with fireworks. She sighed yet another year where her mum had refused to accept her life in the Navy. She was joined by Buffer.

"Happy new year bomber" he smiled

There was barely a space between them. Standing on tip toe so bomber planted a kiss on his cheek

"happy new year Buff" she smiled

Buffer looked at her in surprise

"happy new year" he kissed her properly

Back on Hammersley mike and Kate were watching the fireworks from the Hammersley. Fireworks glinting across the water.

"happy new year Kate" mike looked at her the fireworks reflecting in her eyes

"happy new year Sir" she smiled

 **and fin. I shall leave it up to you as to what happened. I hope you all have a happy new year and 2019 is a fantastic year for you all. I shall be back in 2019 with more fics love as always Duckmadgirl xx**


End file.
